New Jack City (film)
New Jack City is a 1991 American crime film directed by Mario Van Peebles in his directorial debut, who also co-stars in the film. The film stars Wesley Snipes, Ice-T, Allen Payne, Chris Rock and Judd Nelson. The film was released in the United States on March 8, 1991.2 Wesley Snipes played Nino Brown, a rising drug dealer and crime lord in New York City during the crack epidemic. Ice-T played Scotty Appleton, a detective who vows to stop Nino's criminal activity by going undercover to work for Nino's gang. Plotedit Nino Brown and his gang, the Cash Money Brothers, become the dominant drug ring in New York City once crack cocaine is introduced to the streets during the late 1980s. His gang consists of his best friend, Gee Money; enforcer Duh Duh Duh Man; gun moll Keisha; Nino's girlfriend, Selina, and her tech-savvy cousin, Kareem. Nino converts the Carter, an apartment complex, into a crack house. Gee Money and Keisha kill rival Fat Smitty, the CMB throws out the tenants, and Nino forces the landlord out onto the streets naked. Undercover detective Scotty Appleton attempts to make a deal with stick-up kid Pookie, but Pookie runs off with the money. Scotty wounds Pookie, but the police let him go. When Det. Stone comes under pressure, Scotty volunteers to infiltrate Nino's gang and is partnered with loose-cannon Nick Peretti. Elsewhere, mobster Frankie Needles attempts to collect taxes from Nino, who refuses to pay. While Scotty and Nick spy on Nino and his gang as they hand out Thanksgiving turkeys to the poor, Scotty spots Pookie, now a crack addict, as Pookie beats his junkie girlfriend. Instead of arresting him, Scotty puts Pookie in rehab, and, later, Pookie offers to help bring down Nino. Against his better judgment and the disapproval of Stone and Peretti, Scotty recruits Pookie as an informant in the Carter. When Pookie relapses, Gee Money realizes that he is wired, and he orders the Carter destroyed. The cops find Pookie's bloody corpse, but it is trapped; Nick defuses the explosives mere seconds before it explodes. Angry, Nino warns Gee Money not to make such a costly mistake again. After Pookie's funeral, Scotty and Nick go undercover as drug dealers. After bribing Frankie Needles, Scotty infiltrates the CMB due in part to Gee Money's increasing ambition and drug use. Though Nino distrusts them, he agrees to do business. After relating an anecdote about his own violent initiation into a gang, Nino warns that he will kill both Scotty and Gee Money if there are any problems. Scotty gains Nino's trust when he reveals information about Gee Money's side deal and saves Nino from a gun-toting old man who had earlier attempted to convince the police of Nino's destructiveness. While Nino, Scotty, and the CMB attend a wedding, Nick sneaks into Nino's mansion to collect evidence, and Don Armeteo sends hitmen to assassinate Nino; a massive shootout erupts between the CMB and hitmen. When Nino uses a child as a shield, Scotty attempts to shoot Nino behind his back. Keisha is gunned down as she sprays bullets into the hitmen's van as they escape. Later, Selina condemns Nino for his murderous activities, and Nino throws her out. Nino later kills Don Ameteo from a speeding motorcycle. Stone, Scotty, and Nick arrange a sting operation to nab Nino. Kareem, who knows that Scotty and Pookie are connected, blows Scotty's cover, and a shootout ensues. Nick saves Scotty by killing the Duh Duh Duh Man, and Nino escapes. That night, Nino confronts Gee Money, who accuses Nino of egotism, and Nino regretfully kills him. After the gang's collapse, Nino holes up in an apartment and continues his criminal empire solo. Scotty and Nick assault the complex, and Scotty brutally beats Nino, revealing that it was his mother that Nino killed in his gang initiation. Nick talks Scotty out of killing Nino, who is taken into custody amid threats of retaliation. At his trial, Nino pleads guilty to a lesser charge, claims to have been forced to help the gang due to threats, and identifies Kareem as the leader. When Nino is sentenced to only one year in jail, Scotty is outraged. As Nino speaks with reporters outside of the courtroom, the old man again confronts Nino and shoots him in the chest. Scotty and Nick are both satisfied as Nino falls over the balcony to his death. As onlookers look down at Nino's body, an epilogue states to the viewers that decisive action must be taken to stop real-life Nino Brown analogues. Castedit * Wesley Snipes as Nino Brown, an arrogant, smart drug kingpin who uses his ideas into selling cocaine and crack. He was the murderer of Scotty's mother. * Ice T as Scotty Appleton, a New York Police detective who vows to bring Nino down as retribution since Nino was clearly responsible for Scotty's mother's death. * Allen Payne as Gerald "Gee Money" Wells; Nino's childhood friend and the second in command of the Cash Money Brother's (CMB). * Chris Rock as "Pookie" Benny Robinson; a former stick-up kid who becomes homeless and poor after Scotty shoots him in the ankle. He also became a crack addict afterwards then eventually became a police informant and infiltrates the CMB at the Carter until he was caught sneaking drugs and killed. * Judd Nelson as Nick Peretti; Scotty Appleton's partner in the CMB investigation. * Mario Van Peebles as Stone; the leader of the CMB police operation. * Michael Michele as Selina Thomas; Nino Brown's girlfriend who becomes extremely jealous when Nino falls for Gee Money's girlfriend. * Bill Nunn as Duh Duh Duh Man; the CMB enforcer and Nino's personal bodyguard. * Russell Wong as Park; a police officer who has Pookie use high technology for his infiltration. * Bill Cobbs as Old man; an elderly man who is against Nino's crimes towards the city. At the end of the film, he kills Nino as he exits the courtroom by shooting him in the chest; Nino then falls to his death. * Christopher Williams as Kareem Akbar; a bank teller turned gang member of the CMB. * Vanessa A. Williams as Keisha; a female gang member of the CMB. * Tracy Camilla Johns as Uniqua; Gee Money's ex-girlfriend who falls for Nino. * Anthony DeSando as Frankie Needles In His Arms; a mobster who has connections towards the CMB from his boss, Don Armeteo. Around the film, Nick and Scotty forces him to bring Gee Money to let Scotty join the gang. * Nick Ashford as Reverend Oates * Keith Sweat as singer at the wedding = New Jack City (soundtrack) = From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia New Jack City is the original soundtrack to the 1991 film New Jack City released by Giant Records through Reprise Records and distributed by Warner Bros. Records. The soundtrack consists of eleven original songs, most of which were performed by chart-toppingR&B and hip-hop artists of the time. The music is heavily influenced by the New Jack Swing genre of R&B. Prominent artists and producers of the New Jack Swing era contributed to the soundtrack, including Guy with Teddy Riley, Keith Sweat, Color Me Badd, andJohnny Gill; Al B. Sure! produced the track "Get It Together," performed by F.S. Effect. The soundtrack reached No. 1 on Billboard's "Top R&B Albums" chart eight weeks, and No. 2 on "The Billboard 200." The single "I'm Dreaming" performed by Christopher Williams, and "For the Love of Money/Living for the City" performed by Troop, LeVert, and Queen Latifah, reached No. 1 and No. 12 on Billboard's "Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Singles" chart, respectively. The Troop/LeVert/Queen Latifah song was a medley of The O'Jays' "For the Love of Money" and Stevie Wonder's "Living for the City" (The O'Jays' lead singer is Eddie Levert, the father of two members of the group LeVert). Track listingedit *# "New Jack Hustler" (Ice-T) 4:44 *# "I'm Dreamin'" (Christopher Williams) 5:03 *# "New Jack City" (Guy) 3:29 *# "I'm Still Waiting" (Johnny Gill) 3:58 *# "(There You Go) Tellin' Me No Again" (Keith Sweat) 5:03 *# "Facts of Life" (Danny Madden) – 4:13 *# "For the Love of Money/Living for the City" (Troop and LeVert featuring Queen Latifah) 5:45 *# "I Wanna Sex You Up" (Color Me Badd) 4:03 *# "Lyrics 2 the Rhythm" (Essence) 4:06 *# "Get It Together (Black Is a Force)" (F.S. Effect) 4:24 *# "In the Dust" (2 Live Crew) 3:54